The present invention relates to an electronic watch provided with a pager for receiving a call signal and for informing the user of the received call.
The conventional pager will be described hereinbelow with reference to FIG. 5. When a call number of a person required to call is inputted to a telephone, the call signal thereof is given to a radio paging station through a telephone network and then transmitted therefrom. A high frequency receiving element 1 of the pager receives the call signal and then outputs the received call to a signal demodulating circuit 2. The received call signal is demodulated by the signal demodulating circuit 2 into a digital signal, and then stored in a received information storing circuit 9. A call number comparing circuit 4 compares the received call signal now stored in the received information storing circuit 9 with a plurality of call numbers previously stored in a call number storing circuit 3. When the comparison results match each other, an alarming element 5 generates an alarm such as sound, light, vibration, etc. to inform the user of the incoming call.
Recently, there has been widely used such a pager that when a caller inputs his identification number or his message (e.g., a telephone number) after call signal, the caller identification number and the message can be displayed on an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel section, in addition to the generation of an alarm for indicating call reception. Further, a pager small in size and light in weight has been required more and more by the users.
Therefore, a watch type pager excellent in portability has been proposed. However, the watch type pager so far proposed is a digital display type pager of a large LCD panel, because the amount of information is large.
On the other hand, however, the analog display watches (including watches provided with both analog and digital display functions, and thereby referred to as combination watches, hereinafter) are greater than the digital display watches (including only digital display function) in the amount of both sale and production. This is because the analog display watches are suitable for users' demand from the design and fashion standpoints.
Consequently, an analog display watch provided with pager function has been proposed. In the conventional analog display watch provided with pager function, however, the function is only to receive a call signal and inform the user of the call reception, thus involving a problem in that it is impossible to acquire other information.
Further, even in the case of the combination watch provided with both analog and digital display functions, there exists another problem in that it is impossible to use a large digital display panel from the design and fashion standpoints, so that the sufficient pager information cannot be displayed on a small digital display panel.